


Golden Eyes Like Mine

by orphan_account



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Consensual Incest, F/F, Fluff, Fucking so much fluff, Secret Relationship, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, Trans Amity, We Need Amity x Emira Too If Ya'll Writing Blightcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Emira loves her little sister.Turns out, Amity loves her big sister too.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Emira Blight
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Golden Eyes Like Mine

the feeling of mitten's lips lingers on her cheek.

it makes her blush softly as she can tell that her secret lover is doing it on purpose, after all, it's surprisingly, emira who is easily flustered. mitten's had found out about that when they decided to take their relationship- that was always seen as something bitter between the blight siblings- to another level after the 'library incident'. at first, their relationship was something bittersweet. 

when emira was with edric, she was only ever just his twin, his sister, a blight, and the only one who ever saw her truly as herself was mittens. there was no blackmail, nothing negative… only just a serious conversation, but it's been a long time since the incident and their relationship evolved into something sweeter and dear. 

their first date was unironically a library date telling how they couldn't be found out, unless they wanted to be caught and separated, which is something they definitely do not want. and emira may or may not have chosen it because of how much she knew her girlfriend is a nerd and how cute she is when into a book. they were cuddling on one of mitten's secret hideout bing bags, the sound of purring coming from mittens who held emira protectively as she nuzzled under her sister's chin, it was funny how she seemed to be the more protective one when emira should be.

then it was when mittens had given her a long, passionate kiss that emira had truly become so flustered. mittens laughed- with no ill intent- and proceeded to give her more kisses till they were both laughing and blushing. the sound of purring and ears flapping showing just how content both of them were with each other with no distractions or fake crushes.

s he feels sorry for luz. however, she cannot help but be relieved that luz is dense or else she wouldn't be really happy seeing her lover with another just because she and mittens have to hide their relationship. and plus if there was 'rejection' or  _ rejection _ the human had willow and other witches who wouldn't mind. the human was pretty cute.

just not as cute as her mittens.

"emira…" mittens interrupted. 

"yes, mittens?"

mittens leaned up so that she was closer to emira's face, which was still a bit more flustered from the kissing. 

"i find it funny how far we've come…"

emira nodded.

"but i wouldn't trade it for anything else." she interrupted. 

mittens looked surprised- if not slightly relieved by her comment.

"i… i agree,"

"also, um, mittens?"

"yes, emira?"

"um, mini mittens is poking me.."   


"oh! um sorry!"

**Author's Note:**

> We need Amity and Emira Blighcest if ya'll gonna write the shit at all. :/ 
> 
> Also I may or may not like it lol.


End file.
